Clarity
by slidesaway
Summary: "Ma Fred non l'avrebbe mai guardata come lei sperava, perché lei era e sarebbe sempre stata la migliore amica di suo fratello minore, non una ragazza di cui potersi innamorare. Sapeva che il suo interesse non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato, ma in un angolo remoto della sua intimità, si illudeva con forza che Fred potesse vederla così come lei desiderava. "


_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

Dannazione sbottò Hermione, portandosi una mano sulla fronte Come ho potuto dimenticare quel dannato libro? domandò sé stessa più che a Ron, che la guardava stranito.  
Miseriaccia, non ne ho idea ironizzò il ragazzo ridendo Devo assolutamente segnare questo giorno in rosso sul calendario, penso che sarà l'unico nella storia  
La giovane strega lo fulminò con lo sguardo, sedendosi sul letto a braccia incrociate.  
Non te la prenderà, puoi sempre uno dei miei libri aggiunse Ron.  
Quali libri, scusa? ribattè acida Hermione.  
Nessuno, infatti scherzavo preciso il diciassettenne con aria divertita, poi si avvicinò all'amica e le sorrise Vedrai che sbucherà fuori da qualche parte, non puoi davvero aver dimenticato qualcosa  
La ragazza rise e roteò gli occhi Va bene, adesso vado ad aiutare tua madre per la cena, mi raccomando non fare danni in mia assenza  
Ron alzò le spalle Credo che me ne starò qui a dormire un po'  
Sei sempre il solito, Ronald! lo rimproverò Hermione Perché invece non vai da Harry e Ginny?  
E a fare cosa? chiese, storcendo il labbra.  
Ma come cosa? A rovinare i loro momenti di intimità! rispose lei ridendo.  
Il mago parve illuminarsi Posso portare con me Grattastinchi?  
Hermione fu sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma il suo amico era già andato alla ricerca del suo gatto.  
Scoppiò a ridere e scese le scale di casa Black molto lentamente, guardandosi intorno.  
Era arrivata lì solo due giorni prima, eppure quelle quarant'otto ore le erano sembrate un'eternità.  
Certo, la sua mente era affollata dai pensieri sul nuovo anno, il sesto, che avrebbero affrontato ad Hogwarts, ma in quel momento non volle mentire a sé stessa e mordendosi le labbra, si chiese quando lo avrebbe ammesso.  
Quando si sarebbe detta con chiarezza che era perdutamente innamorata di Fred Weasley.  
Da quando Ron si era legato a Lavanda alla fine del quinto anno, aveva capito che i sentimenti che provava verso il suo migliore amico erano solo il tentativo di mascherare la sua attrazione per Fred.  
Perché ogni volta che guardava Ron, lei vedeva gli occhi di Fred, la sua bocca, il suo sorriso smagliante.  
Ma soprattutto, ogni volta che sentiva pronunciare il nome del ragazzo, il cuore le mancava di un battito.  
Si sentiva come se si fosse dimenticata come si fa a respirare, proprio come se stesse perdendo i sensi.  
Quel suo sentimento era nato molto tempo prima, ma lei non se ne era mai veramente accorta, perché ogni volta che prendeva in considerazione l'ipotesi che potesse piacerle, la parte più ragionevole di lei, le diceva che era solo una stupida impressione.  
Non si era lasciata impressionare da quella sensazione neanche quando, nell'estate terzo anno, un Fred vivace e impertinente le aveva regalato un mazzo di fiori come scusa per testare uno dei suoi nuovi scherzi.  
Neanche quando, durante il quarto anno, lo aveva aiutato a fabbricare una perfetta polisucco per assumere le sembianze della McGranitt e farsi quattro risate ( e una punizione di quattro settimane).  
Aveva sempre bloccato il suo sentimento – che inconsciamente, continuava a crescere dentro di lei, incontrollabile, incontenibile – fino a che, durante l'ennesima estate alla Tana, con gli occhi più maturi e l'animo più cosciente per quel tipo di cose, aveva realizzato di esserne innamorato.  
Ed era un amore già cresciuto dentro di lei, esattamente come crescono i fiori.  
Già, i fiori.  
Era così assuefatta da quell'amore, che la rendeva cieca, incapace di reagire.  
Respirò a fondo e scosse il capo.  
Ma Fred non l'avrebbe mai guardata come lei sperava, perché lei era e sarebbe sempre stata la migliore amica di suo fratello minore, non una ragazza di cui potersi innamorare.  
Sapeva che il suo interessa non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato, ma in un angolo remoto della sua intimità, si illudeva con forza che Fred potesse vederla così come lei desiderava.  
Dopotutto, lei e Fred erano così diversi, anzi, erano totalmente gli opposti.  
Lei così chiusa, introversa, lui così espansivo e solare.  
Che cosa avrebbero potuto condividere? Giusto il fatto di stare sotto lo stesso tetto, tutto qua.  
Tra loro non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla, e doveva guardare la realtà per come era.  
Hermione Granger, profonda razionalista, l'unica in grado di mantenere la lucidità nei momenti più estremi, l'unica in grado di elaborare una soluzione per i problemi più gravi.  
Era così, Hermione, troppo riflessiva e attenta per cadere nella trappola dell'amore, eppure era successo, era successo con l'ultima delle persone immaginabili.  
Ma Fred era il suo segreto più profondo, la confessione che non riusciva a fare neppure a sé stessa.  
L'amore le era entrato dentro, come il più riuscito degli incantesimi.  
Perché di lui era riuscita ad amare i difetti, i modi di fare a volte così poco delicati – per lei, almeno- , la risata così esplosiva, la voglia di vivere e ridere.  
Ma soprattutto, per Fred nutrivo il desiderio di appartenergli – la parte più imbarazzante, ma _vera_ - , e non se ne vergognava.  
Sospirò, e dandosi una scossa – questa volta davvero – scese le scale verso la cucina.  
Molly! esclamò Molly ci sei?  
Si guardò intorno, ma nessuno rispose.  
Le luci della cucina erano spente, tutto era stato lasciato com'era dal pomeriggio.  
Entrò nella stanza titubante, poi sentì qualcuno alle sue spalle Chi è?  
I boss della casa sono andati via, non temere siamo al sicuro, ma dobbiamo preparare la cena da soli  
Appena udì quelle parole Hermione si sentì morire, portandosi una mano sulla bocca si voltò per riconoscere il volto che per troppe volte si era incantata a guardare.  
Oh, F-Fred.. Dove sono andati? chiese balbettando.  
Il diciottenne la superò e iniziò ad ispezionare le credenze Non lo so, anzi, a dire il vero non hanno voluto dirlo, immagino non possiamo saperlo  
Lei annuì Ho capito poi, estrasse la sua bacchetta dalla tasca, l'agitò un attimo e lasciò che tutti gli ingredienti per la cena si riordinassero sul grande tavolo di legno scuro.  
Prodigioso sussurrò Fred alle sue spalle Sei l'unica che non ha bisogno dei nostri trucchetti  
Lei arrossì Già  
Posso aiutarti? Prometto che non avvelenerò la tua cena, sarebbe troppo scontato, non trovi? Fred aveva lo sguardo di chi la sa lunga.  
Ma non avrebbe mai pensato quello che a cui stava pensando la ragazza di fronte a lui.  
Quest'ultima si voltò di scatto, sbigottita.  
Non si ricordava quand'era stata l'ultima volta che era stata per tanto tempo da sola con Fred.  
Il suo cuore iniziò a battere troppo veloce, le sue mani a tremare.  
Era davvero possibile che le facesse questo effetto?  
Stava rischiando di collassare, l'aria le mancava sul serio e non riusciva a riprendersi.  
_Calma, stai calma, ti prego_ – si ripeteva.  
Hermione Granger la richiamò Fred Mi hai sentito?  
Certo disse lei, senza voltarsi.  
Allora ho detto se posso aiutarti ripetè gentilmente Fred Ginny sta avendo un po' di gatti da pelare di là  
Allora Hermione si ricordò della richiesta di Ron di avere Grattastinchi Gatti?! sibilò preoccupata, non curandosi del fatto che lui la stesse guardando.  
Fred rise placido Tranquilla, mi riferivo ai miei fratelli e ad Harry  
Ah borbottò Va bene, allora, aiutami  
Pronunciando queste parole, Hermione stava condannando sé stessa.  
_Se ne uscirò viva, devo ricordarmi di respirare_ – ripeteva mentalmente.  
Fred, che dal canto suo era perfettamente consapevole di abusare troppo della situazione, non levava mai lo sguardo dalla ragazza, troppo convinto che ci fosse in lei una sorta di spinta magnetica.  
Ogni volta che Hermione si trovava con loro, sentiva l'irrefrenabile desiderio di restare da solo con lei, ma di certo, non aveva mai pensato a lei a qualcosa di diverso da un'amica o una sorella minore.  
Eppure c'era qualcosa in Hermione, nelle sue gambe, nel suo sorriso, nella sua scaltrezza, che la distingueva da tutti gli altri.  
Era senz'altro una creatura affascinante.  
Granger, se non ti conoscessi da così tanto tempo, penserei che ti vergogni a stare da sola con me affermò Fred incrociando le braccia al petto.  
La riccia arricciò le labbra e con tutta la razionalità che riuscì a richiamare, rispose Fred Weasley, se non ti conoscessi da così tanto tempo, penserei che stai solo cercando di farmi sentire a disagio  
In quel momento Fred si sentì del tutto in dovere di intervenire, di fare qualcosa.  
Dopotutto, non era la destrezza o il coraggio che gli mancavano, tantomeno con un ragazza.  
Tantomeno con Hermione.  
Per questo, con un slancio le si avvicinò, circondandola con il suo stesso corpo.  
I loro visi erano a una spanna di distanza, così dannatamente vicini che Hermione enumerare con precisione scientifica tutte le sue lentiggini, distinguere le sfumature dei suoi occhi azzurri.  
Quando invece cosa starei facendo? mormorò sulle sue labbra.  
Lei si sentì impazzire, non aveva certo che la situazione precipitasse in questo modo.  
Fissò Fred negli occhi e sperò di trovare la forza per reagire.  
Ma il ragazzo ricambiò il suo sguardo, notando come fosse vicino al fare qualcosa senza che lei se ne accorgesse davvero.  
La diciassettenne deglutì Esattamente questo proferì laconica Ora spostati, dobbiamo, anzi, _devo_, preparare la cena  
Fred fece un passo indietro, alzando le mani in segno di resa Mia cara Hermione, inizio a credere che tu pensi davvero troppo sentenziò, senza smettere di guardarla con intensità Forse dovrei pensare uno scherzo fatto apposta per te  
Che genere di scherzo faresti, pensandomi?  
Ci devo pensare su, ragazza mia, ti farò sapere  
Detto questo, Fred Weasley le fece un cenno con la testa e ritornò nell'altra stanza con i suoi fratelli.  
Lei rimase lì, ferma, appoggiata al tavolo e incapace anche solo di elaborare un pensiero.  
Stava diventando tutto insostenibile, sarebbe potuta scoppiare da un momento all'altro, se non si fosse trattenuta, sarebbe corsa da Fred e gli avrebbe urlato in faccia che era solo uno stupido, e che lei, ancora più stupida, era innamorata di lui.  
Per fortuna, i suoi piedi si rifiutarono di muoversi e, per questo, non potè evitare che due lacrime le solcassero il volto stanco di tenere tutto dentro.  
Quando realizzò che, in tutto quel susseguirsi di cose, non aveva ancora preparato la cena, sospirò rumorosamente e ritornò a lavoro.  
Fu proprio mentre preparava il pollo che capì che avrebbe dovuto dirlo a qualcuno, perché altrimenti avrebbe continuato a soffrire inutilmente.  
.. Ginny sussurrò appena.

Allora, Hermione, come va questa cena? E' da un po' che ti sento macchinare qua dietro la più giovane dei Weasley sembrava essere giunta lì per salvarle la vita.  
Oh Ginny, avevo bisogno proprio di te fece Hermione, correndo di slancio verso la sua amica e abbracciandola.  
La rossa aggrottò la fronte Cosa c'è che non va? Non credo che sia per il cibo le chiese, senza indagare le probabili ragioni sul suo volto.  
Hermione si morse il labbro inferiore e sospirò.  
Si sedette e fece segno a Ginny di fare lo stesso, e iniziò a pregare con tutta sé stessa che lei potesse capire, che le potesse dare una parola di conforto.  
Sembra grave osservò la quindicenne, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di Hermione.  
Ginny, non so davvero come cominciare, e se proprio ti interessa non so neanche come proseguire, quindi andrò dritta al sodo focalizzò il suo sguardo sui piatti già pronti per il pasto e si ripetè meccanicamente che non aveva nulla da temere, per questo disse tutto in un soffio Io sono innamorata di Fred. E' così, ecco  
La giovane Weasley la guardò con un sorriso divertito e scosse il capo E mi stai dicendo che ti stai struggendo per mio fratello? Hermione, ti faceva più intelligente!  
La riccia rise e alzò le spalle, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.  
Ti prego, non metterci anche tu, mi basto da sola la implorò la castana roteando gli occhi.  
Ma non capisco quale sia il problema, Herm riprese Ginny seriamente.  
La diciassettenne chinò leggermente la testa, pensierosa.  
Già, qual era il problema? Fred non impegnato, lei non lo era, e se anche si sentisse condizionata da Ron, non doveva dimenticare che lui aveva già la sua bella relazione, quindi, cos'è che la turbava avvero?  
La risposta era semplice, immediata.  
Beh, ho paura di non piacergli snocciolò velocemente.  
La sua amica fece per dire qualcosa, ma gonfiò le guance d'aria, rilasciandole rumorosamente.  
Ah, ecco  
Ginny rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, poi elaborò una risposta Senti, se tu non ci provi, rimarrai sempre allo stesso punto, continuando a farti sempre le stesse domande. Se invece ti facessi coraggio per un attimo, capiresti che non c'è nulla di male nel farti avanti la guardò incoraggiante Stai parlando di Fred Weasley, non puoi davvero temere un suo giudizio, e poi, ti vuole troppo bene per ferirti .  
Lo sguardo della giovane maga più promettente della sue età si accese di speranza Lo credi davvero?  
Ginny annuì con fermezza Lo so con certezza, fidati di me  
Secondo te cosa ne penserebbe Ron? domandò, mentre riprendeva a cucinare il pollo e le patate.  
Beh, non lo so, ma non puoi lasciare che sia lui a condizionarti. Tra di voi c'è stato qualcosa, ma è anche vero lui sta con un'altra e tu hai realizzato di provare solo un grande affetto per lui, sareste pari  
Ma ti sei dimenticata che a me piace suo fratello puntualizzò Hermione.  
Ora basta, dai! Che importa di quello che pensa Ron! E se anche fosse geloso? Gli passerà, lo sai, non ci pensare più, fai solo ciò che ti rende felice  
Ginny lo disse con una grinta che non lasciava spazio a repliche.  
Hermione avrebbe rivelato i suoi sentimenti a Fred, e se anche lui non l'avesse ricambiata, almeno non aveva rimorsi da portarsi dietro.  
A questa ipotesi non ci aveva mai pensato, ma ora, messa di fronte alla realtà, realizzò che non era importante ottenere e basta, ma anche mettersi in gioco. In tutto e per tutto.  
Una volta che si aprono le danze, bisogna danzare.  
E una volta che si è innamorati, bisogno amare con tutto l'amore possibile, con tutto sé stesso.  
Perché non capita tutti i giorni di innamorarsi, non capita tutti i giorni di sentirsi così completi e vivi solo guardando una persona.  
Hermione questo ancora non lo aveva ancora imparato, e se anche suonasse strano, non sapeva come comportarsi, perché nei libri tutto questo non c'è scritto.  
E lei lo sapeva che niente è uguale, che ogni situazione si rigenera e cambia faccia.  
Per questo, il nodo del suo amore le sembrava troppo difficile da sciogliere, poiché il volto della persona amata era un continuo inganno.  
Inganno per spiazzo, inganno perché ti convince di un sentimento e poi lo rivolta, inganno perché ti incatena alla paura e non lascia molto scampo.  
Sono sicura che te la caverai concluse Ginevra.  
Hermione le sorrise E Harry? Insomma, prima fai la morale e poi non mi parli di te?  
L'altra arrossì improvvisamente Lo sai come sono, sai com'è lui, ho bisogno del mio tempo, ma voglio riuscirci, insomma..  
Ginny si torturò le mani, prima di rivolgere alla sua amica uno sguardo di gratitudine, poiché consapevole del suo appoggio e dell'aiuto che le avrebbe sempre dato.  
Oh, Ginny, Harry è così cotto di te che forse è troppo stupido per accorgersene  
La rossa roteò gli occhi Dovrebbe muoversi però!  
Così, scoppiarono a ridere.

-

L'anno ad Hogwarts era iniziato nei migliori dei modi, il nuovo professore di pozioni, Lumacorno, sembrava averla presa in simpatia, per questo l'aveva invitata ad una delle sue feste, alle quali sarebbe stato necessario portare un accompagnatore.  
Il suo pensiero fu subito quello di invitare Fred, ma poi pensò che lui si sarebbe soltanto annoiato, circondato solo da secchioni capaci di preparare una perfetta fortuna liquida.  
Sbuffò rumorosamente, mentre svolgeva i suoi compiti stancamente, trascinando la piuma con un movimento lento e poco preciso.  
Scosse il capo e mise fine a quel pomeriggio di studio.  
Era quasi certa che alla fine da Lumacorno avrebbe portato Cormac McLaggen, visto che le stava con il fiato sul collo, costringendo sé stessa ogni volta a rifiutare i suoi inviti e quindi, a dargliela vinta.  
Non voleva dare una tale soddisfazione a quel tipaccio, ma non aveva scampo.  
Di certo non avrebbe fatto la figura della sfigata che ci va da sola, ma l'opzione più allettante si era dimostrata soltanto quella.  
Pensò al suo incontrò con Fred qualche giorno prima, in Sala Comune, quando il ragazzo le aveva confessato la sua eccitazione sul negozio, sulla bellissima sensazione che provava ogni volta che si rendeva conto di aver realizzato un sogno.  
_"I nostri scherzi, Hermione, quelli di una vita, finalmente potranno servire a qualcosa_" – aveva detto, e lei gli aveva sorriso felice.  
Aveva sentito la sua gioia invaderla tutta, e si era sentita bene.  
C'era stata magia in quel momento, quando Fred – e dopo George – le aveva preso le mani dicendo che sarebbe stato un onore se li avesse aiutati ad elaborare uno scherzo "che possa piacere anche ai secchioni come lei".  
Hermione non aveva badato neanche a quelle parole, focalizzando la sua attenzione sugli occhi sognanti di Fred che le stava tenendo le mani.  
_Devo smetterla con queste sciocchezze!_ – ammonì sé stessa, realizzando di essersi messa a fantasticare di nuovo.  
Ultimamente il tempo lo perdeva così, immaginandosi le situazioni, costruendo scenari perfetti, dialoghi da risposte incredibili e improbabile, sperando che potessero realizzarsi davvero.  
Neanche lei si riconosceva in queste cose, eppure le accadevano e non riusciva a controllarsi.  
Si ritrovò di fronte il ritratto della Signora Grassa in un batter d'occhio, recitò le parole velocemente ed entrò come un fulmine, attraversando la Sala Comune senza guardare in faccia nessuno non perché arrabbiata, ma semplicemente perché stanca.  
Delusa da sé perché ancora non era riuscita a risolvere la questione della festa di Lumacorno, e perché anche quel giorno, non era riuscita a parlare con Fred dei suoi sentimenti.  
Si sedette sul letto, perdendo lo sguardo nello specchio di fronte a lei.  
Si osservò, chiedendo cosa gli altri vedessero in lei che Fred non vedeva.  
Ma la domanda era: _Fred mi ha mai guardata?  
_Insomma, Fred l'aveva mai guardata come si guarda una ragazza? E no, non come si guarda la migliore amico del fratello minore, ma come si guarda una ragazza come Angelina o Pansy o qualunque altra.  
Perché, perfino Cormac aveva visto qualcosa in lei e lui no?  
Sospirò, incrociando le gambe e chiudendo gli occhi.  
In quel momento le parole di Ginny le risuonarono in testa come sorde campane : avrebbe dovuto parlargli, confessargli i suoi sentimenti, magari con cautela, ma avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
Altrimenti, le giornate le sarebbero passate davanti senza che lei abbia provato a fare qualcosa.  
Il giorno dopo, costi quel che costi, avrebbe chiesto a Fred di accompagnarla.  
Prima l'avrebbe fatta risuonare come richiesta d'aiuto, ma poi, avrebbe tirato fuori la verità, avrebbe tirato fuori il suo coraggio da Grifondoro e avrebbe risolto la cosa da persona matura.  
Sapeva di poter contare sulle sue forze, ce l'avrebbe fatta, ne era certa.  
Aveva il sostegno della sua migliore amica , -nonché sorella del ragazzo di cui era follemente innamorata - comunque sarebbe andata, lei sarebbe stata felice.  
Hermione! Sei qui! Meno male esclamò Ginny con il fiatone.  
Che ti è successo? Sei sconvolta  
La rossa agitò le mani Ti devi sbrigare!  
Hermione aggrottò le sopracciglia Che stai dicendo?  
Ginny battè i piedi Devi invitare Fred da Lumacorno, sbrigati, sbrigati! non perse tempo, si avventò sulla sua mia amica per trascinarla verso la sala comune.  
Ma perché? Ginny stai calma! protestò la riccia.  
Devi farlo o qualche altra ragazza lo farà al posto tuo e non sto scherzando proferì seria la Weasley, guardando attentamente la sua amica Capito?  
Gli occhi di Hermione si dilatarono Sul serio?  
Si, e lo so per certo! Ora va!

Fred stava seduto sulla poltrona a discutere con Harry, George e Ron sulla imminente partita di Quidditch contro i Corvonero.  
Prese un grande respiro, poi senza pensarci disse Fred, scusami, posso chiederti una cosa?  
Il diciannovenne si voltò e focalizzò i suoi occhi su Hermione Certo, Granger, anche due, se vuoi  
Lei non fece caso alla battuta e gli fece cenno di alzarsi.  
Fred stranamente non esitò e si avvicinò alla diciottenne Dimmi tutto poi la guardò meglio Non è che ti serve qualche scherzo?  
La ragazza storse il naso e ridacchiò Ancora non sono arrivata a quel punto! Certo che no  
Il rosso roteò gli occhi Allora non è importante disse, ma scherzava.  
Eppure Hermione si sentì così ferita da quelle parole che si morse le labbra fino a sentire il sangue.  
Calma, si ripeteva, stai calma.  
Oh, piccola, non ero serio, puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi aggiunse il ragazzo, notando che gli occhi si erano improvvisamente spenti.  
Però giura che non mi prenderai in giro, Fred, sarei capace di non parlarti per tutta la vita, e lo sai precisò l'ultima frase guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
Aveva raccolto tutto il coraggio di cui disponeva per spalleggiare quella situazione e, ad essere sincera, doveva farsi i complimenti per come stava andando.  
Il diciannovenne seguiva i movimenti di Hermione come se ogni gesto fosse una sorpresa.  
Te lo prometto disse serio.  
Lei annuì e, alzando le spalle, disse Sai, cioè.. Forse avrai sentito parlare della festa di Lumacorno, si beh..  
Ah, quella dove lui invita le sue stelline?  
Esatto farfugliò Hermione Beh, noi possiamo portare qualcuno ed io, davvero.. Se non fosse che.. Insomma.. Fred, ci vieni con me? Mi aiuti a ridere un po' di tutta quella gente che parlerà delle sue pergamene sulle pozioni!  
Fred piegò le labbra in un sorriso e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Non sapeva perché lei lo glielo avesse chiesto, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva di accettare.  
Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male ad accompagnarla e farsi due risate insieme, mangiare a sbafo, fare qualche scherzo e.. Poi, ancora, passare del tempo insieme a Hermione.  
Così, le fece cenno di sì con la testa Va bene, andremo a questa tortura insieme  
Gli occhi della giovane maga più promettente della sua età brillarono di gioia, _indescrivibile_ Oh, Fred, grazie mille! Mi stai salvando la vita! esclamò, gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
Non si era resa nemmeno conto del gesto che aveva fatto, le era uscito spontaneo, l'aveva fatto perché sentiva di doverlo fare, come se fosse naturale conseguenza della sua felicità.  
Perfetto, Granger, siamo d'accordo proferì il Weasley Mi vestirò elegante solo per te  
Lei sorrise, contenta Oh, sono sicura che starai benissimo  
Mi aspetto lo stesso anche da parte tua, chiario? ribattè Fred.  
Hermione non seppe interpretare il perché di quella richiesta, ma acconsentì con un cenno della testa.  
Oh si che sarebbe stata elegante, e lo avrebbe fatto _solo per lui._

Le sembrava tutto stupido, a pensarci, sarebbe tornata indietro e avrebbe annullato il suo invito a Fred in un solo momento.  
Dove diamine era quel Giratempo?  
Okay_, un attimo_, si ripeteva, doveva mantenere la calma.  
Ginny! urlò esasperata, buttandosi sul letto e coprendosi il volto con il cuscino.  
Affondò in quel biancore tutte le sue ansie e sospirò gravemente.  
La giovane Weasley la raggiunse poco dopo, mortificata per il ritardo.  
Scusa, davvero è solo che.. farfugliò confusa.  
Ti prego, mi sento ridicola, non posso farlo affermò Hermione con gli occhi lucidi.  
La sua amica la raggiunse ai piedi del letto, prendendole le mani Adesso basta proclamò Non ti posso permettere di buttarti giù per questa festa, per mio fratello, capito?  
La castana si morse il labbro e scosse il capo Non avrei mai dovuto invitarlo, si prenderà beffe di me, e io già so che non sarò in grado di mettere due parole in fila  
Ginny scoppiò a ridere Per quanto ti possa piacere Fred, non credo che ti proibiresti di parlare, e questo lo sai anche tu!  
Al suono di quelle parole, Hermione sorrise, leggermente rilassata.  
Ginny aveva un effetto terapeutico su di lei, ogni volta che ne aveva bisogno, lei era la sua cura.  
Per questo, le sarebbe stata sempre grata.  
Piuttosto, tu con chi verrai? domandò.  
A quel punto, la giovane Weasley ridacchiò Harry sibilò.  
La Granger si alzò in posizione retta e la guardò con occhi stralunati Mi stai prendendo in giro! esclamò con un sorriso radioso.  
Ma l'altra scosse il capo con decisione Oh no! Oggi me l'ha chiesto, beh si.. C'è voluto un po', ma poi è riuscito a dirlo e non ho potuto dire di no!  
Certo che non avresti potuto! Sei cotto di lui e lui e cotto di te! Finalmente una bella notizia  
Hermione battè le mani soddisfatta e si sporse per abbracciare forse la sua amica.  
Penso proprio che questa serata ne vedrà delle belle disse Ginny, diretta verso la sua camera.  
L'altra sospirò, ma non potè fare a meno di annuire, felice.  
Nella sua mente le immagini di come sarebbe andata la serata, si proiettavano prepotenti, lasciandole immaginare un completo disastro.  
Prima, Fred avrebbe riso del suo vestito – bianco, stretto sul petto, gonna ampia e vaporosa -, poi avrebbe riso della festa, di Lumacorno, del suo disperato tentativo di rendere tutto meno ridicolo.  
Infine, sarebbe andato via, lanciando in aria un vassoio di tartine servito da Neville.  
_Che orrore _pensava, mentre alzandosi dal letto, lisciava il vestito, sistemava i capelli e decideva come ultimare il trucco.  
A pensarci meglio, avrebbe tenuto sciolti i capelli e si sarebbe truccata il meno possibile.  
Non voleva dare troppa importanza al suo aspetto, se Fred avrebbe potuto mai provare un interesse verso di lei, doveva essere autentico, senza fronzoli.  
Ma perché, quel ragazzo le faceva questo?  
Perché la sua fermezza, la sua razionalità, sparivano appena pensava a lui?  
Perché se il suo amore era pazzia, Fred era la sua chiarezza?  
Perché se il suo amore era tragedia, Fred era il suo rimedio?  
Perché doveva essere così perdutamente innamorata di lui?  
Questo avrebbe dovuto chiederlo a sé stessa circa due anni fa, quando ancora sarebbe stata in tempo per salvarsi.  
Invece, ci era caduta con tutte le scarpe e adesso, c'era dentro fino al collo.  
Non si sarebbe ritirata, sarebbe andata alla festa, si sarebbe divertita, avrebbe fatto capire a Fred che per lei era importante stare bene.  
E poi, se lui non l'avesse ricambiata, col senno di poi, lei lo avrebbe accettato.  
Intanto, si beava del pensiero di poter stare da sola con lui, di poterlo guardare per tutto il tempo che avrebbe voluto.  
Era felice perché, segretamente, avrebbe continuato ad amarlo e a tremare alla sua vista.  
Era così, la sua passione per Fred, sincera, acerba.  
Sperava con tutto il suo cuore di poter continuare a bearsi di lui, del suo sorriso, delle sue risate, del suo carisma e simpatia.  
Non avrebbe mai rinunciato a quel volto così rassicurante, onesto, spiritoso eppure così profondo, chiaro, affascinante.  
C'era in Fred qualcosa che la conduceva a godersi la vita, a lasciarsi alle spalle il resto.  
Fred era la sua spinta irrazionale e razionale insieme.  
Quanto desiderava- di poterlo amare sapendo di essere ricambiata, quanto avrebbe voluto che lui la guardasse con occhi colmi di desiderio..!  
Ma quelle erano solo fantasie, Fred era così popolare, perché avrebbe dovuto interessarsi a lei?  
Lei che era solo Hermione, la migliore amica di Ron, che era solo una ragazza troppo dedita allo studio, che era solo la ragazza che aiutava sua madre a lavare i piatti..  
Chi era lei, per Fred?  
Sospirò, guardandosi per l'ultima volta allo specchio.  
Si vide pronta e forte, si vide serena e disposta ad accettare le cose, comunque sarebbero andate.

Raggiunse l'ala del castello dove si sarebbe svolta la festa da sola, non voleva arrivare fino a lì con Fred, meglio rifornirsi prima di aria.  
Ma quando lo vide in lontananza, il suo cuore sussultò.  
Si fermò, nascondendosi dietro una colonna.  
Iniziò a respirare nervosamente, sventolandosi con il bigliettino d'invito.  
Dopo un paio di minuti, mosse un passo in avanti e si decise a raggiungerlo.  
Fred, dal canto suo, vedendola arrivare, sorrise Eccoti, Hermione! esclamò muovendo un braccio.  
Lei non potè non ricambiare quel sorriso e velocizzò i passi, diretti verso di lui.  
Quando lo raggiunse, il diciannovenne l'abbracciò di slancio, poi si soffermò a guardarla.  
Si disse che stava davvero bene, la sua finezza era impeccabile, l'eleganza che emanava lo riempiva tutto, dandogli una sensazione di benessere.  
Sei davvero molto carina le disse, prendendola sottobraccio Non te lo dico per lusingarti, ma adesso non ti montare la testa, bambina mia  
Lei scoppiò a ridere, pensando che se sarebbe continuata in questo modo, come minimo sarebbe collassata.  
Fred era davvero bello nel sua camicia bianca e pantalone nero, lo era così tanto, che involontariamente, carezzò il tessuto della camicia per inebriarsi del suo profumo.  
Era totalmente assuefatta, non avrebbe resistito.  
Grazie, so che detto da te vale veramente tanto sorrise lei.  
Stavano entrando nella grande sala che il professor Lumacorno aveva organizzato alla perfezione.  
Un lungo tavolo ricoperto di cibi e bevande di ogni tipo si estendeva davanti i loro occhi, ragazzi – anzi, studenti – servivano tartine e sfizi a tutti gli invitati.  
Il fuoco nel camino bruciava indisturbato, e tutti chiacchieravano tranquilli.  
Però, Granger, non ha affatto l'aria di essere di una festa noiosa con secchioni da ogni parte affermò Fred divertito.  
Lei annuì, decisamente sollevata Visto? Questo LumaClub non è poi così male  
Forse potrei pensare di impegnarmi a pozioni!  
Sarebbe un buon inizio, non credi?  
Beh, Granger, io odio studiare, penso che tu lo sappia, non so se questo potrebbe spingermi a mettermi sui libri..  
Se ti aiutassi a studiare magari avresti qualche opportunità  
Hermione non credette di averlo detto davvero.  
Ci pensò un paio di volte, ma quella frase si ripeteva in continuazione nella sua mente.  
Aveva davvero fatto una proposta del genere a Fred, lo aveva fatto senza neanche rendersene conto.  
Lui scoppiò a ridere, accarezzandole il capo – gesto che la fece tremare – poi disse Vedremo  
Mangiarono qualcosa, mentre venivano finalmente raggiunti da Ginny e Harry, che sembravano essere una felice coppia di fidanzati.  
Lo sguardo dolce con cui Harry guardava Ginny fece sospirare Hermione, che dal canto suo, guardava Fred che punzecchiava sua sorella.  
Come va? le bisbigliò Ginny.  
Lei alzò le spalle Bene, niente di che, lui è davvero molto carino con me  
La rossa ridacchiò Sono certa che succederà qualcosa tra voi  
Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo Ora come ora, non mi importa, mi sta facendo sentire così viva che.. Non fa nulla, potrebbe anche rifiutarmi, andrebbe bene lo stesso  
Non lo farà! Ah se solo potessi renderti conto di come ti guarda!  
Che cosa vuol dire?  
Ginny scosse il capo Non smette di fissarti, penso che conosca a memoria ogni piega del tuo vestito, che sono quasi certa, se potesse, ti sfilerebbe di dosso ora..  
Ma Ginny! la zittì la diciottenne Questi pensieri impuri non dovresti dirli ad alta voce, dovrebbero restare nell'angolo più recondito della mia mente!  
La Weasley la guardò basita Hermione Jean Granger! Taci prima che ci sentano!  
Infatti, Fred e Harry le stavano raggiungendo con due bicchieri di Acquaviola.  
Per voi, dolcezze scimmiottò Fred.  
Hermione prese il suo bicchiere, ma prima che potesse voltarsi per dire qualcosa a Ginny, lei e Harry erano già andati via.  
Credi che tra loro ci sia qualcosa? chiese il rosso.  
Lei annuì Oh, ne sono certa  
George ed io ci speravamo disse lui In realtà, Ginny ha sempre avuto un debole nascosto per lui, ma questo non dovrei dirtelo  
Così, i loro occhi si incrociarono.  
Fred aveva lo sguardo più bello che avesse mai visto.  
Sarebbe potuta sprofondare e risalire in esso senza neanche accorgersene.  
Perché le faceva questo effetto?  
Non importa, era palese anche per me rispose pacata.  
Allora, posi quel bicchiere e balli un po' con me?  
Hermione lo fissò sbigottita.  
La sua richiesta l'aveva spiazzata, totalmente.  
Ma lui non le diede il tempo di rispondere, le aveva già preso la mano e la stava conducendo verso tutte le altre coppie che volteggiavano per la sala.  
Vedo che non ti sei fatta pregare la provocò ridendo.  
Hermione abbassò il capo Ti prego mormorò.  
Stava tremando, sperò che Fred non se ne accorgesse.  
Ma come risposta, il diciannovenne aveva circondato il suo collo con le braccia di Hermione, mentre lui aveva stretto forte la sua vita a sé.  
Questo contatto così intimo, provocò nel corpo di Hermione un fremito tale che non riuscì a parlare per un po'.  
E Fred, instancabile, non smetteva di fissarla.  
Forse era come aveva detto Ginny, conosceva davvero ogni piega del suo vestito, ogni pizzo, ricamo..  
Mi spieghi perché Cormac McLaggen non ti leva gli occhi di dosso?  
La giovane sorrise appena Mi aveva chiesto di andare con lui, ma ho declinato  
Ormai, non controllava più le sue azioni, ogni cosa prendeva la sua strada e lei non si opponeva.  
Era proprio vero che Fred era la sua spinta irrazionale.  
Ovviamente hai scelto il meglio, complimenti ribattè lui divertito E poi McLaggen è davvero un tale viscido..  
Lei annuì Beh, Fred, cosa mai potresti aspettarti da uno che mi ha dato della _frigida_ solo perché non ridevo alle sue battute?  
Il gemello Weasley la guardò sconcertato Ma cosa stai dicendo?  
Suppongo che non sappia nemmeno cosa voglia dire  
Beh, direi di no sussurrò al suo orecchio Ma questo non possiamo proprio saperlo  
Fred! lo rimbeccò Hermione, mentre lui le faceva fare una piccola giravolta per poi attirarla di nuovo a sé con forza.  
Oh beh, magari sotto quel vestitino bianco..  
A quel punto lei non potè fare a meno di diventare tutta rossa per l'imbarazzo.  
Fred, per favore, non dire queste cose!  
Lui roteò gli occhi Beh se te l'ha detto..  
Non starai davvero insinuando che io sia frigida  
Ti sto provocando e basta, Hermione Granger ripetè di nuovo Fred al suo orecchio.  
Ma stavolta era più vicino, molto più vicino alla sua bocca.  
Lei lo fulminò con uno sguardo Non dovresti  
E perché mai? ribattè lui.  
Perché tu, tu.. Mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo, basta  
Hermione fece per divincolarsi ma Fred la strinse ancora di più.  
Si sentiva impazzire, il desiderio di baciarlo si faceva sempre più pressante, mentre la volontà razionale di mettere fino a tutta quella pazzia si faceva largo tra tutti quei pensieri.  
Non avrebbe dovuto permettergli di comportarsi in quel modo fin dall'inizio, eppure, non ci riusciva.  
In fondo, lei voleva che Fred la provocasse, che la facesse sentire qualcuno per lui.  
E in quel momento, lui lo stava facendo.  
Oh, Hermione.. Tutte queste resistenze non ti porteranno da nessuna parte  
Dai, Fred, vado a prenderti qualcosa da bere  
Ma lui scosse il capo Granger, giuro che non voglio nulla, ti costa tanto intrattenere un pochino il ragazzo che hai invitato?  
Fred sorrise, rilassando tutti i muscoli del viso.  
Lei sospirò arresa Sei davvero una testa dura  
Lo sai come siamo noi Weasley, io sono decisamente il principe dei peggiori  
A questo c'ero già arrivata da sola  
Ma davvero? Non l'avrei mai pensato da te, che sei la maga più intelligente della tua età e tutte quelle altre cose!  
Hermione rise: Fred non sarebbe davvero mai cambiato.  
Per questo lo amava, per tutte quelle qualità che ogni volta la lasciavano sorpresa.  
Come se fosse la prima volta.  
E ogni giorno, non poteva fare a meno di ripetersi quanto fosse speciale e quanto fosse grata al destino per averla fatta innamorare proprio di lui.  
Io potevo solo invitare il peggiore, infatti eccoti qui  
Lui annuì con sguardo divertito Vedo che sei entrata nello spirito della serata, ma ancora, non mi hai aiutato a dissipare il mio dubbio..  
Inevitabilmente le guance di Hermione si tinsero di rosso Ancora con questa storia?  
Non posso accettare che un verme come McLaggen ti abbia detto una cosa del genere  
Beh, alla fine che ti importa?  
No, è davvero un atto di prepotenza!  
Ma mica tu non puoi giudicare o altro, dopotutto..  
Non finì la frase, poiché le labbra di Fred avevano già raggiunto le sue.  
La coinvolse in un bacio lento, dolce, ma colmo di passione.  
Fred la stava letteralmente mangiando, ma con estrema delicatezza, se ciò è possibile.  
Hermione si aggrappò alle sue spalle con quelle poche forze che le erano rimaste.  
Aveva impiegato tutta sé stessa per riprendersi da quella scossa ma non ci era riuscita.  
E quel bacio, quel vortice, la trascinava ancora.  
Sapeva di essere caduta nell'amore più cieco e travolgente, ma quel bacio era molto, molto di più.  
Fred teneva una mano sul suo viso, mentre l'altra sulla sua schiena.  
Ma lei sapeva che non avrebbe retto ancora, per questo, si separò di lui con estrema calma.  
Aveva il fiatone.  
Non avrebbe mai voluto mettere fine a quel contatto, ma l'aria le mancava.  
Il cuore impazziva di felicità.  
Fred sorrise sulle sue labbra, continuando a strapparle tanti piccoli baci.  
Non mi dire che.. Stai facendo tutti questi tentativi solo perché vuoi controllare se sono davvero frigida? mormorò Hermione.  
Fred le prese la mano, non guardò in faccia nessuno e la condusse fuori dalla festa.  
L'attrazione che provava per lei negli ultimi tempi si era fatta sempre più grande, incontrollabile.  
Sapeva che partisse tutto da un forte interesse fisico, ma Hermione era molto più di quello.  
Era bella, intelligente, sveglia, sincera, sveglia, disponibile..  
Era perfetta, nonostante sembrasse essere il suo esatto contrario.  
Lei così pacata e posata, lui così distratto e goffo.  
Ma avevano tanto da darsi, ne era certo.  
E questo, lo sapeva senz'altro anche lei.  
Senza neanche pensarci, Hermione si avvinghiò a Fred riprendendo ciò che avevano lasciato sospeso alla festa.  
Le loro labbra danzavano, dando vita ad una ricerca disperata dell'ultimo respiro.  
Ma poi, quelle di Fred, si spostarono al suo collo, provocando un gemito di approvazione da parte di Hermione, che subito, sbottonò i primi bottoni della sua camicia.  
Stava succedendo tutto troppo in fretta, non voleva che si andasse subito a quel punto, ma non riusciva a trovare una scappatoia, perché la verità era che non voleva.  
Voleva che lui la toccasse, la baciasse, voleva appartenergli.  
E non le importava che stesse succedendo prima di tutto il resto, prima delle lunghe passeggiate, degli appuntamenti, delle carezze, delle parole dolci, delle intense strette di mano..  
Fred, Fred ansimò Aspetta un attimo gli disse.  
Lui non rispose, prima di lasciarla parlare, l'abbracciò forte.  
Hermione sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi.  
Prima che succeda qualcosa, qualunque cosa.. fece lei con voce tremante Voglio che tu mi prometta che non si fermerà qui, che non sono stata solo un capriccio.. Io.. Fred, ti prego, dimmi che non sono una come tutte le altre, voglio che tu me lo giuri  
Lui le sorrise raggiante.  
Come era pura, vera, la sua Hermione.  
Come poteva meritarla? Come poteva averla lui?  
L'aveva tanto bramata e adesso, ecco lì, stretta fra le sue braccia.  
Un gioiello, una perla rara.  
Hermione, non potrei mai farti del male, e non so dove tutto ciò ci porterà, ma io sento qualcosa per te già da tempo.. E non voglio, non posso lasciarti andare  
Lei lo baciò ancora Fred, non sai neanche da quanto sognavo questo momento  
Aspetta le disse, prendendole le mani Voglio.. Voglio che sia un bel posto  
Hermione arrossì – molto probabilmente per l'ennesima volta quella sera – e non disse nulla.  
Seguimi disse il diciannovenne.  
Camminarono per un po', fino a che delle scale familiari non ricordarono ad Hermione di stare per accedere alla Torre di Astronomia.  
Quando furono in cima, un lieve venticello li avvolse.  
La luna quella sera era d'argento ,bianca, incantevole.  
La luce che emanava era tale da poter ipnotizzare, sarebbero rimasti lì a fissarla per ore ed ore, finchè il giorno e le prime luci dell'alba, non si sarebbero impossessate di loro ,facendoli svanire nel chiarore di una nuova giornata.  
Il cielo decorato da tante stelle, sembrava voler essere teatro di una nuova avventura, di un nuovo inizio.  
Il lago rifletteva la luce che si proiettava direttamente nei loro occhi.  
Fred la strinse forte a sé, inalando il suo profumo che sapeva di rose.  
Sono innamorata di te da sempre  
Hermione lo disse tutto d'un fiato, ma fu certa che Fred l'udì bene, perche le baciò il capo.  
Io sono innamorato di te da stasera, va bene lo stesso?  
La diciottenne fece cennò di sì con la testa, poi si voltò verso di lui.  
Fred la sollevò facendole fare un paio di giri, per poi condurla in un angolo.  
Ripresero a baciarsi, con più forza e impeto di prima.  
Lui le abbassò le spalline del vestito, mentre Hermione aveva già lasciato scivolare per terra la camicia del ragazzo.  
Gli baciò le spalle e il torace, poi dietro l'orecchio, percependo approvazione dalla parte opposta, poiché il giovane si appoggiò al muro, scivolando per terra e trascinandola con sé.  
Continuò a baciarla, ma stavolta scese verso il seno.  
Al consenso di Hermione, Fred le tolse anche la biancheria della parte superiore, mentre lei lasciava si sfilava il vestito velocemente.  
Tutto era perfetto: sotto quel magico chiaro di luna, Hermione e Fred si stavano scambiando una promessa.  
Incerta, ma sigillata dai loro respiri affannosi, dalla voglia di essere l'uno dell'altra, della continua ricerca delle loro labbra, della voglia di non lasciare intatto neppure un centimetro di pelle.  
E di nuovo così.  
Ancora.  
Fino ad aspettare l'alba.  
.. che si impossessò della luna perchè un altro giorno era lì per nascere.  
Pronto per essere vissuto senza più rimpianti.


End file.
